Why me?
by WisegirlAnnabethChase
Summary: After the Titan war Annabeth is returning back to camp unsure of her relationship with Percy. Something happens to her, what will she do? Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Annabeth could you be quieter, Mathew and Bobby are asleep and I don't want you to wake them up!" My stepmother 's Susan for you. I wouldn't have minded if my dad married anyone in the world, but Susan was the worst person ever. She automatically didn't like me, just because a when I was protecting her from a monster I accidentally knocked over her great-grandmothers vase. Mathew and Bobby probably would have broke it eventually, but I got the long boring speech about it being a family heirloom. My stepmom just got on my nerves.

At least tomorrow I would finally be able to leave and go back to camp,I thought. I hadn't been there since last year, when all the events had occurred, and wanted to see my friends and Chiron. My Dad had insisted I spend the 1st week of summer break with 'my family' in San Francisco. I had moved a boarding school in New York to be nearer Mt. Olympus, and Camp Half-Blood. I barely had any time to do anything. Re-building Olympus was time consuming, and with school work I hadn't had time to visit camp. Unlike I had hoped I also hadn't seen Percy and was desperate to find out how he felt about me. I thought last year that we would get together, but Rachel had stopped that and I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

I had been thinking about the above when I saw a spider on my bedroom ceiling. Spiders hate children of Athena, because she turned Arachne into the 1st spider. My most deadly fear are spiders so of course I automatically reacted by screaming. I hadn't seen a spider in ages, but now I had no one to help me kill it. In my mind I made a battle strategy, and prepared to put my plan into action. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper, a cup, and a rubber band.

I positioned the cup under the spider, and put the tp next to it. I was going to hit the spider with the rubber band, and aim so it would fall into the cup, then I would place the tp over it and flush it down the toilet. I pulled back the rubber band and aimed at my target. It was in a perfect position, so now all I had to to was... Susan entered the room and I lost my focus, accidentally hitting her in the eye with the rubber band.

"Frederick, Annabeth was messing around in her room and hit me in the eye with a rubber band." Susan screeched. Only a few more hours and the you can leave, I calmly thought to myself. I reached to the ground for the rubber band only to see that the spider had ran away from the noise. I climbed back into bed and tried to get to sleep, but I always imagined the spider crawling all over me while I was asleep. After trying for an hour I looked at the clock, it was 4am. I got up and began to pack my bags, I would need one for camp and then one more to bring back to school with me.

I woke with a start, where was I? I observed my surroundings and saw shoes and coats around me. Susan must of locked me in the shoe closet when I had finished packing and fallen asleep. I banged on the door, but I don't think anyone heard me. I reached in my pocket for my phone, but it was in my room. I rummaged through my dad's jacket pockets until I found his phone. It was 7:30am, I was leaving at 8:30am so instill had time to have a quick shower and grab breakfast.

Furiously I called the home phone, and waited for someone to pick up. I heard deep groans and noisy footsteps coming down the stairs. My dad was moving towards the 2nd floor phone.

"This is an inconvenient time to call..."

I interrupted my dad." Don't hang up I need your help!"

"Annabeth?"

"I'm in the shoe closet, just unlock the door."

"Why are you in their, Annabeth..."

"Just hurry up!" I snapped, I wanted to leave as soon as possible. My dad put down the phone and unlocked the door, and before he had a chance to say anything I ran to my room, and slammed the door shut locking him out. I turned on the shower and got undressed, urging for the water to heat quicker. I took a quick 20 minute shower and braided my hair. I gave it a quick blast of hot-air with my dryer, for a few minutes, so I wouldn't catch a cold.

Grabbing my bags I hurried down stairs painfully standing on a Lego brick. The pain shot up my leg. I had fought hundreds of monsters, but found pain standing on a Lego. I moved with the pain taking longer to bring down my cases. Putting a waffle in the toaster I ran back upstairs making sure I wasn't missing anything and brought out my phone.

I checked the slip of paper making sure it was the right number. Eating my waffle I dialed the number and waited for the cab to arrive. When the cab arrived I quickly shoved in my stuff and gave the Gray Sisters the right address. I looked out the window watching the world in a blur. I shut out the sisters bickering over who got the eye sitting quietly in my seat. I though of Percy he would obviously ask why they weren't driving a chariot. Sometimes he forgot about how mythical stuff adapted to fit in with the modern world. In was concentrating on not being sick as I watched the speed reach 306 mph.

Within a few minutes I arrived at Camp Half-Blood and hastily payed 3 golden drachma to the sisters. I grabbed my bags and walked over to Thalia's tree. My instincts told me there was something behind me, but I kept walking. Until I was tackled from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark room. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and I saw the room was a triangle with one rounded side. I sat up, not knowing where I was. Everything came back to me and I remembered standing next to Thalia's tree, then the next thing I woke up here. I examined myself; I had no severe wounds, and then began to think. I could feel a small pain in my head, and concluded I had been knocked out. I fell back asleep, hoping to wake up in a different place maybe I would be in the infirmary with Percy standing over me. Don't think that Annabeth, you'll just ruin your friendship, a better relationship will come on its own. I fell asleep dreaming of the labyrinth, when I had first kissed my seaweed brain. (It was still a kiss so it counts.) Sweet dreams, I thought.

After a few hours I woke up, but didn't want to open my eyes. If I was still in that room, I thought I would scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cried frustratingly. I looked around the room and saw something new in a corner. I walked over and there was a plate of food. I didn't know if it was poison, but I hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day and I was starving. I quickly gobbled up the meal, it was meager compared to my appetite, but it would do. I lifted up the plate and saw a note.

No one will ever find you, and Percy won't even realize you're gone. Seaweed brain doesn't even like you, he puts up with you as he feels bad about you having no friends since Thalia joined the hunters. Hope you like my present.

-Red

Present? What present? Who is red? Just then an army of spiders came towards me climbing down webs on one side of the room. These spiders were just small, so I easily walked all over them. Ha to easy, you'll have to do better, I thought. My capturer obviously knew what I was thinking, because just then a massive wolf spider and a tarantula came to face me. They were hideous, fangs from their mouths reached the floor, and they had so much hair. I concentrated. I couldn't just call Percy and ask for him to help me. I sat on the ground thinking of a battle strategy, the spiders seemed friendly unless I hurt them. I watched the corner, and a note fell to the ground.

You have one wish write it on this note, and then it will come true.

-Red

When I finished reading the note a pencil appeared next to it. I sat back down and started to strategize. If I hurt one spider, the other would attack me, and I only had one dagger. I would wish for a knife or sword, so I could hit them both at the same time. I started to feel nauseated, and unwillingly fell asleep. Hunger was overcoming my body, and my stomached growled loudly. I went to sleep trying to make the pain go away.

Opening my eyes I looked straight up to see the spiders standing over me, venom and slobber dripping from their mouths. I ran over to the note and started writing.

I wish for a knife.

-Ac

I put the pencil down and dodged a knife falling from the room ceiling. Another knife fell down, and almost hit me again, and then they started falling from everywhere. One hit a 'happy' spider, and then they started attacking me. I reached in my boot for my dagger, which I had put there not wanting it to disturb me in my sleep. I took it out, and then it started disappearing from my grasp. Running in circles, I thought of a new plan. I was going to try not to die. I know, it was a simple plan, but proved good.

I ran around for hours, spiders and knives in my wake. I saw a note reappear on the floor.

Be careful what you wish for, cuz you just might get it...

Really was now the time to quote the pussycat dolls...

...Did you really think it would be that easy, I overestimated you Ms. Chase. I thought you knew never to trust anyone, not even your closest friends.

-Red

...Why would the note say not to trust my closest friends? I started running again, but there was a sharp pain on my heel. I ran through the pain urging it to stop, in my pocket there was a bottle of nectar, but there was only one drop left. I made myself keep running, my eyesight was blurry, and there were tears in my eyes. I made one final attempt and fell to the ground.

The opposite side of the cave grew transparent, and I saw Percy through the wall. He turned around and I thought he was coming to save me. I then realized someone else was with him, I pleaded that it was Thalia, but it wasn't. Right before I blacked out I saw the most heart-breaking thing. Percy was kissing a girl with red hair and green eyes. Why didn't I realize who Red was before? I was going to seriously hurt...

**Sorry this is so short! I hope you will forgive me!**

**-WisegirlAnnabethChase**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Annabeth hadn't come to camp, and I was so disappointed. I had wanted to see my best friend, but she had obviously decided to spend the summer with her family, instead of at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron had been expecting her to come, which worried me, but I didn't want to stress too much. _Annabeth has been going to camp for longer than me, I reminded myself. She'll be okay._

I had spent the first week at camp enjoying myself, and teaching a few campers. Rachel had been persistent on inviting me to visit her new cave, but I thought that it would be awkward. I had kept telling her that I wasn't lonely, and would be fine when Annabeth arrived. Me and Rachel had went out a few times last year, but nothing happened. I started to think about Annabeth and remembered it was Rachel and I, not me and Rachel. I didn't call her wisegirl for nothing. Last year at the end of the war, I thought we had some special connection. She had taking a knife headed for my Achilles heel. If she hadn't done that I would have died. I owed my life to Annabeth, and I knew, that I would do the same for her any day.

After waiting one day for Annabeth to arrive, I finally accepted Rachel on her offer. Chiron was getting worried about me, and agreed with him that I had become a loner. I walked up to Rachel's cave, it was creepy in a cool way. There were purple draperies hanging everywhere, and in the entrance way, there were tarot cards, and a fortune ball.

Not sure what to do, Rachel offered to read my palms, and muttered all this nonsense about lines. There are 4 lines, your head, heart, life, and fate (not everyone has a fate line). I wasn't listening to her, but I heard something about how my lines were complicated. Well at least that made sense, being a demigod did give me a complicated life, heavily controlled by fate.

Next Rachel and I did tarot cards; I pulled 3 from the deck they read, The Chariot, Temperance, and Strength. Rachel didn't know what these cards meant, as they were hardly ever pulled, and went to find out. While she was looking up her answers I inspected the artwork around her house, Rachel is a pretty good artist, but there was a disturbing picture of Annabeth looking vicious. I decided not to ask Rachel about the painting, and she told me what my cards meant. It was something about my temper, water, and mental ability, then she put them away.

Curious about the fortune telling ball, Rachel led me towards it. She said some weird Latin words, and then a fuzzy image began to appear. It was showing me what/who I was thinking about. Annabeth! The way her blonde princess curls fell down her back, and how her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. I then saw Annabeth growing up, until she left her house, to come to camp this year. The picture was a bit blurry, but I still saw Rachel walking up behind Annabeth and knocking her out. She dragged her behind a bush, then covered her with camouflage, put her on a stretcher and pushed her towards Rachel's cave. Annabeth was thrown off the stretcher into a room at the back of the cave, only accessible outdoors. I saw Rachel post a note through a dispenser in the side of the wall signed Red.

I ran towards the exit of the cave just as an iron cage fell on me. I was then tied up and taken to the back of the cave. Rachel pressed a button, and they started to kiss me, I tried pushing her away then turned around and looked at the wall to see Annabeth unconscious on the floor with knives surrounding her. I tried to get one last look at her face, but then I was blindfolded, and kicked to the floor.

Annabeth POV

I dreamt realistically of the good old days travelling with Thalia, and Luke. That was the perfect life, but I also loved time at camp. Chiron was like a father to me, and it had been my home since I was 7. _Stop talking in past tense Annabeth, it's not like you're dead! _I didn't want my dream to end, these memories were my favorite, and made me feel happiness. I opened my eyes to see another room, at least this one looked more comfortable. I was lying down on a bed with sea green blanket, my favorite color.

In the center of the room, there was a table with a fortune-teller ball on it. In the corner of the room there was a couch and coffee table with a kitchen next to it. This time my living area wasn't as bad. I decided to make something to eat then sit down on the couch and think. I grabbed a blue pancake and some blue cherry coke and sat down. Maybe I had Percy on my mind, which explains the food, but it's not like he betrayed me. Percy and I weren't even going out, but why was I so hurt?

After thinking about what I should do, I looked up and saw a picture of Percy on the table, it helped me feel better. I walked up to the fortune telling ball, and looked through the glass. An image began to appear on the glass. As I saw the image, I was filled with a deep pain. I was watching Luke die. A new scene appeared and it was me at Percy's funeral. I then watched Ethan stab Percy's weak spot, Thalia die, Chiron being murdered. These were all my most painful memories, or worst nightmares. I wanted to look away, but something was forcing me to keep watching.

After watching tragic things like the world ending, my family dying, the camp going up in flames, attacked by hydras, and giants, there was one more thing. I had been watching the ball, for a few hours, but it felt like I had watched my life fly by before my eyes. In the last scene, I was laying down, blood trickling from my head, and multiple wounds on my chest. Percy was above me, staring straight past my grey eyes. I pleaded with him for help, but he walked away with another girl, the one that had brought so much pain to me. The two of them walked underwater, just as I was blown up and thrown into the air by an explosion. He caught my gaze for one last time and then I saw a bright flash.

These visions were making me go crazy, I was thinking about the last one. _Would Percy really do that? Would he leave me to die? _Percy had told me that his greatest flaw was loyalty to his friends and the people he loved. _Was she right? Had Red been telling me the truth? _

During the night, I had many nightmares about what I had seen. I woke myself up spontaneously screaming. Percy's face kept turning evil, like Luke's had. I opened my eyes to see someone standing over me, and felt something being injected into me.

Rachel's POV

I finally have the 2 lovebirds captured. Annabeth took longer to figure out who I was than I thought, but she's putting up a fierce resistance. Percy has been blindfolded for a day, and in that time I have moved Annabeth to a different location. Most people would have gone insane watching all the pain she did, but her reaction wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I have concluded that Annabeth is in love with Percy, and that what hurts her most is seeing him with me.

The potions are coming soon, and I can't wait to give them to Percy. The first one is a forgetful potion, which will make him forget what he saw in the fortune ball, and all the events following it. I will tell him he was so tired he camped at my place, and saw a future for us in the ball. Afterwards I will describe a romantic date that he 'supposedly' took me on to him. The second potion is a love potion, courtesy of Cupid. I will put that in his drink, causing him to fall in love with me. By the end of the summer, he will still think Annabeth is with her family. When I ship Annabeth away, and she never comes back to camp he will forget all about her, and spend lots of time with me. We will grow up and live happily ever after. The joy and happiness we will endure, and have together!

**Sorry about the bad ending!**

**198 Views!**

**4 reviews!**

**Keep up the good work!**

**-WisgirlAnnabethChase**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

My eyelids flickered open, and I was in yet another room. How big is Rachel's cave? I had been transferred to so many different rooms; this was the third I had been in so far. There was a glass floor showing a pool of lava below me. Three of the walls were mirrors, but the third was a window. Something was happening next door. Percy was strapped to a chair, twitching, and spazzing as he slept. Rachel came to check up on him, and started putting down some bottles, and incense.

I was being moved, my arms and legs were in vain, rope burned my body, I was slipping, but holding on was useless. I knew I was going to fall. I looked over to the other room and saw Percy open his sea green eyes. I looked at him, but before I could say anything the rope broke, and I fell, into the suffering I had inflicted upon everyone else.

Percy's POV

She was falling. I felt something inside me. My best friend was about to die, not thinking because she was still nauseated and couldn't think straight from the injection. Whilst she thought I was sleeping, I heard her replay the plan in her mind. I was disgusted with Rachel. Why had she started acting so strange?

I prayed to my father to help me, and called to water. Just before she hit the lava I created a bubble around Annabeth drawing water from any source I could find. I watched as she fell into the pool, hoping I had done enough.

**Sorry this is really bad! I was feeling depressed and had writers block. Please review this if you actually read this, because if no one reads it then why should I write it! Check out my profile, and tell me if you think I should write this story.**

**It's about how for the valentines dance girls are writing their names down on paper, and boys will pick them. The girls are trying to find out there admirers and have a relationship with them. My plot Idea is:**

**Annabeth-Percy and Luke**

**Thalia-Nico and Luke**

**Rachel-Percy and Connor **

**Katie-Travis and Nico**

**Silena-Beckendorf and Luke**

**Piper- Leo and Jason**

**Reyna- Jason and Nico**

**Drew-Percy and Leo**

**Review who should be paired with who! **

**Here is a preview!**

**I'm stumped for a title idea as well, so review any suggestions!**

I heard a car horn outside, and quickly ran to Thalia's car. She sometimes left without me if I was running late. That's what best friends are like. I jumped into the passenger seat and threw my bags in the back. Thalia drives really badly, so she was going like 7miles above the speed limit, and then almost ran over some innocent children walking to school. She threw her keys at me to park, Thalia is the world's worst at parking cars, and then we sprinted into school. Thalia only knocked over class mates running through the school, floored 2 teachers, and a foreign exchange student. I yelled sorry for her, but we kept running. We were coming back for the 2nd semester and didn't want to be late on the first day back.

I neatly put away my stuff, whilst Thalia threw in her backpack, and grabbed my stuff for class. Entering the doorway I ran straight into Percy Jackson, causing my books to scatter. Percy began picking up my books, being a gentleman, but he was taking forever, so I snatched my stuff from him and ran to a seat between Thalia and Piper. The bell rang as I took out a pencil, and when Thalia took off her shoe for a pencil, the teacher politely asked her to put it back on, and the class burst out with laughter. Thalia looked embarrassed, but flung the shoe at the Stoll brothers the put it back on. Thalia would never let anyone tell her what to do.

**Thanks people are awesome!**

**-WisegirlAnnabethChase**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

**Basically I'm really bad at finishing writing things, but have ideas. If anyone wants to co-write this with me, can you PM me. I will eventually update, and predict this story will have anything from 10-15 chapters from 1-2k words each. I have some other stories that I'm writing, and want others to help finish. Hope anyone who actually reads this understands. **

**-WiseGirlAnnabethChase**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5/6**

**Btw Percy has been knocked out for the rest of the summer, and has memory loss. Also the people who have died are still alive. Like Silena and Beckendorf.**

**Percy's POV**

Why does everything bad happen to me? Why me? I woke up this morning in a bedroom, with ocean blue walls, and a sea green bed sheet. I looked to my side and saw a digital clock displaying the time 6:00am. I grabbed an orange shirt that said camp-half blood, and some jeans to got take a shower. I realized I was probably late for school, not like I knew where it was. All I could think about was the nightmare I'd been having. I willed the shower water to heat faster, and surprisingly I thought it did. This caused a nagging feeling to my brain. It sounded like someone was trying to tell me something. I knew that voice, he had went to school with me.

Already late, I pulled out a year book from when I went to Yancy Academy. I looked for my class, and saw myself talking to a familiar face. I looked for his name, I saw the words Grover Underwood. In my mind I thought of a message, and tried to send it to him. _Grover is that you? Help me, I know you and remember I went to Yancy with you. There is something peculiar I know about you, but can't remember what it is. Come and talk to me._ I don't know if Grover got that or not, but went into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake, only to find it was blue. Who makes blue food, and why does that ring a bell?

Not being able to remember anything was hurting my head. I looked up and saw someone staring at me. It was mom and she looked happy. I hadn't seen her this happy since she got married to Paul. _Who was Paul, was he my dad?_ I clearly remembered him talking to me. Oh well, I grabbed my backpack and walked my school route. It was the small details I could remember, but not the important ones.

I arrived at school and walked to my locker, earning stares from other people. Was I doing something different than normal, I walked to my locker, seeing a girl standing there waiting for me. At least I could remember her. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my best friend for two years, and my new girlfriend that I got together with over the summer. I had been walking to my car, after dropping her off home after one of our dates. We went to an art gallery. Me and Rachel were both art geeks. _Something didn't sound right about that last sentence, but I'd have to investigate later. _

07-12-19 I turned open my locker, and Rachel helped me get stuff for my classes, she was so sweet. Me and her sat down at desks next to each other and she leaned in for a kiss, but I moved my head to the side and kissed her on the cheek. Class started, and the home room teacher took attendance. He said my name Perseus Jackson, and I had the urge to say I prefer to be called Percy.

I looked across the room to see some people looking at me. I turned my head to look at Rachel and asked her why they were staring. Those are your friends she whispered to me. I couldn't remember their names. I remembered my friends being Nico, Grover, Beckendorf, Chris, Tyson, Conner and Travis Stoll, _were they twins, I thought to myself, and then remembered Travis was older. _I also remembered people called Thalia, Bianca, Silena, Clarrise, Katie, Juniper, Calypso, and another girl. I couldn't think of her name, I remembered saying WIse Girl, everything will be alright.

Wise girl, that's not a name. This mystery girl was stunning, with blonde princess curls tumbling down her back, framing her face. Her eyes were beautiful, they were an intense gray, above a perfectly angled nose and lips. She was about 5-9" with an athletic body. I also had a feeling towards her, it was so strong, but I didn't know what it was. I couldn't remember seeing her before. In my mind she was wearing the same shirt as me, and holding a Yankees camp. There was a powerful sense of wisdom coming from her, and I remembered going somewhere with her and Grover. _Why her? Why couldn't I remember her name?_ It was like someone was blocking this person from my memory.

Once the teacher left the room, Rachel told everyone about my amnesia, and the girls all went awwwww and sighed when Rachel told them when it happened. The guys congratulated me on finally having the nerve to ask Rachel out, however they looked confused but didn't say anything. They asked me if I was going to swim practice after school, and I remembered how much I loved the water. I was so excited for the end of the day, as tryouts were coming up and I really wanted to make the team.

Over the summer the guys cleaned out last years swim lockers, and had done mine for me. I collected it from them and looked through the bag. It had extra goggles, a clean pair of trunks, my cell phone, and some photos that had obviously been taped on my locker. It was a picture of all the people remembered earlier, except Calypso, and weirdly no Rachel. They were all holding giant letters spelling go Percy. I remembered Grover telling me wise girl had organized this for me. The next picture was of me and the girl, laughing together in what looked like an arena, where it looked like she was teaching me something. There was also a photo of me and a guy in a wheel chair who I remembered had been my teacher and Yancy, Mr. Brunner, the last photo was of me and Tyson in a cabin, standing underneath a ceiling decoration with what looked like pony fish on them.

The bell rang, and Rachel took me back to my locker, where she attempted to kiss me, but I was not in the mood for PDA, and walked away hurrying to get to next class. Apart from home room, Rachel and I only had lunch together, this gave me time to hang out with my friends from the swim team. We had more in common that just swimming, and I knew why I had become friends with these guys. All they guys and there girlfriends weren't least in all but one of my classes.

The 9 of us headed to math, where I got completely confused, and zoned out. It being the first day, we only got one math problem for homework, that the teacher explained in class. Being the first day, and spending a long time in home room sorting things out, had cut this class short, and the teacher cut to the chase. _Chase where had I heard that before?_ The math teacher was Mr. Benton, and I liked he's teaching style so far. We were doing review, and I couldn't remember what class I was taking, it may have been algebra? But I wasn't sure.

The bell rang again, and everyone was lost in the sea of people going towards their lockers. When I got to mine up put up the photos, as I didn't have a chance to earlier. I grabbed my stuff for Greek, which was my next class. I opened my binder, which I had left my stuff from last year in, I was looking through it, and saw lots of A+'s on quizzes. I thought I was a bad student, having ADHD and dyslexia, but I could read and write perfect Greek. I racked my brain and found I was almost fluent in it. _How did I become fluent in Greek?_

We had a pop quiz to see how much we remembered, after summer break. I surprised myself with how easy it was, and finished first by miles. After that I just started on the homework, he was expecting everyone to start handing their quizzes after 30 minutes, but I got mine done in 15. After another 10 minutes I got done with the homework, and looked over to a rack of Greek myths. Since I had nothing else to do, I started reading one called Jason and the Golden Fleece. It brought a picture to mind, of Annabeth,Tyson, Clarisse, and I on a boat. I next saw a flashback of Grover in a wedding dress. After seeing Grover, I put down the book. It's disturbing and hilarious seeing your best friend in a wedding dress. Especially when he's a guy.

After Greek there was gym, and we played a game where we would try to get the other teams flag, whilst trying not to get hit by dodge balls. It was capture the flag, and it brought back memories of this camp I met my friends at. I was team captain, and called my team Poseidon, Greek myths still in my mind. The coach handed me a bucket full of blue jerseys with the number three on them. I looked at my classmates. I wanted to win, so I chose everyone who I thought would be good. People wondered why I picked a nerdy kid 2nd, but it was because I knew from experience that they were great for game strategies. After I had finished picking my team, which had my friends on, as they were still left after I picked the best people. We came up with a good strategy, and assembled gym mats all around our side of the room. We made a trip wire with a jump rope, and grabbed balls to distract the opposing side with.

As soon as the coach blew his whistle, the game started, and I started making my way towards the other side, if they hit me, or tagged me, then I was out. Ryan, Derek, and I started making are way towards the other side. For all of us being on the swim team it was going pretty good. I spoke to soon, and Derek, dodging a ball jumped back into the arms if an opposing girl, which neither of them seemed to mind. Derek is like the only guy on the swim team without a girlfriend. Soon after there was just a few of us left. That 8 changed to 5, to 3, and to 2, so it was just me and the school bully left. This reminded me of a game we had played of capture the flag at camp. I threw a ball that landed next to my opponent, then sprinted for the flag when his head was turned. My teammates patted me on the back. Then everyone went to the locker rooms to take a shower.

My next class was social studies, and the first unit would be on Greek mythology. The teacher asked lots of questions, that I was surprised that I only knew. It was fun, and I earned lots of fake drachmas used for participation points. I wrote all the gods and godesses names on the board in Greek and English, and also wrote their roman side, but only in English, as I didn't know that much Latin. Even the teacher was impressed when I could name there symbols, and at least three of their roles.

After the most awesome lesson of time, I went to lunch where they had pizza, and sat with my friends. I wasn't even a little sorry when my table was full, and Rachel couldn't sit with my friends and I. I had enjoyed my day so far. My school day was halfway done, and I only had 4 more classes on my schedule. I had already done the first 5.

After I finished lunch I had forgotten what my next class was, so I checked my schedule.

Home room/Free period 8:05-8:50am

Math 8:53-9:40am

Greek 9:43-10:30am

Gym 10:33-11:20am

Social Studies 11:23-12:10pm

Lunch 12:11-12:58pm

English 1:05-1:48pm

Music 1:50-2:35pm

Science 2:38-3:20pm

*buses leave at 3:27pm

As I headed to English, after getting my books from my locker, I walked by Rachel's locker, and apologized about lunch. She didn't say anything, and I didn't mind. As I walked into English I saw Paul, and realized he was my step-dad and English teacher. When I knew who Paul was, I remembered the chat we'd had before he got married to my mom. Other memories started flooding back including...

_To be continued, sorry I have other stuff to do!_

_The most I've ever written! Which is sad cuz it only like 2,200 words!_

_Well around that amount!_

_I don't understand how people can write 10k words and be like sorry it's so short!_

_I spent forever writing this much!_

_Curse my ability of writing slow!_

_And this bad case of writers block, 5 chapters in!_

_Grumpy face,_

_-WiseGirlAnnabethChase_

**Unknown person: Review...Or Else**

**Annabeth: Thalia we know it's you**

**Percy: yeah**

**Thalia: Kelp Head**

**Percy: Pinecone face**

**(Thalia and Percy keep calling each other names)**

**Annabeth: Thanks for reading. Shut up you two, you're scaring off the readers!**

**Nico: Hey guys**

**Annabeth: What are you doing here?**

**Nico: I was bored**

**Annabeth: Can u stop the fighting (gestures backwards)**

**Nico: Stop it you're gonna break the computer, and someone's not gonna be happy...(me)**

**Thalia: stay out of this death breath**

**Percy: yeah emo lover**

**Nico: You will pay for that**

**Me: what are you guys doing**

**Annabeth: I'm evacuating the building before it sets on fire and is flooded**

**Me: let's go**

**3 seconds later Nico is beside us**

**Nico: I couldn't break them up Annabeth**

**Me: Nico could you get my computer**

**Nico: there you go**

**Me: thanks**

**Building explodes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, I had to oversee the Hephaestus kids rebuilding my house. I should never have invited all of the big 3 kids to the same place, as after the building blew up loads of monsters started attacking us. Luckily I was an amateur fighter, otherwise things would be really bad. **_**Why did my house blow up? Why me?**_ (A/N do you see what I did there)

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in the camp infirmary, surrounded by bright lights. I woke up to see Will Solace, son of Apollo, tending to my injuries. _How did I get these injuries? Why did everything bad happen to me? Why me? _A commotion arose outside my door, and my mother walked in radiating her wise and godly aura. She told me Apollo had found out what Rachel had done, and was going to erase her memory, and find a new host got the oracle of Delphi. I attempted to sit up, and was surprised at how easy I could manage in, considering the torture I had been through.

My mother wanted me to go and find a new oracle, so Apollo could punish Rachel as soon as possible. She also said the Apollo had told her I was perfectly healthy to walk around camp now. I went over to Thalia's tree and sat down. I took out a drachma, and sprayed some water from my water bottle into the air creating a mist. I asked Iris, the godess of the rainbow, to connect me to Thalia.

Thalia was having dinner with the hunters, and I had a longing yo be there with her. I missed my sister and was lonely at camp. Percy and Rachel had tortured me, so I could let them be happy. Percy never found out I liked him, and since the boy I had a crush on didn't like me back, why not join the hunters?

Thalia informed me that Lady Artemis and her hunters would be arriving at camp, later tomorrow, so I could talk to Lady Artemis in two days. I went to the pavilion, and gave half my plate to Athena, then quickly ate the rest. I sat down next to my brother Malcolm, and my sister Hannah, who were obviously deep in a debate about something. Hannah looked up an said good morning to me.

Hannah was a very talented daughter of Athena, who liked others things than learning. Her three best friends, Sydney daughter of Hermes, Ellie daughter of Apollo, Amanda a daughter of Aphrodite, and her were attached at the hip.**(A/N look at my profile for more information about Hannah, she is frequent in other chapters)**

When I turned to Malcolm again I saw him staring at Miranda Gardiner, a daughter of Demeter, young love I thought to myself. I saw Hannah go over to table 10 to see her younger brother, (it's a complicated story) and followed her and Amanda back to the Aphrodite cabin. Amanda's bed was in the corner of the room, and had one direction posters all around it. I swear when Hannah was around that stuff she could scream like and Aphrodite girl. I seriously loved Hannah and her friends. They were the perfect demigods, and I knew if anyone could help me find a new oracle it could be her.

I walked into Rachel's cave, and a necklace seemed to call out to me. It was like the prophecy had already been issued while she was oracle. That confused me, but I just grabbed the pouch and left. I called a meeting, and I asked Hannah to bring her friends. I told them about my quest, and then opened the prophecy to read the quest aloud.

_Child of courage, and of smarts,_

_One who used to love the arts._

_An oracle now old would say,_

_The worst thing is the price you pay._

_Your decision to help your home,_

_With no help just you alone._

_You could save your friends or foes,_

_So far away that some would go._

_A spirit worn both old and thin,_

_Will need a new one to begin._

I then began picking my quest companions. I definitely needed my sister, and all her friends. That would mean 5 people on a quest. I knew that last time this happened only 3 returned, but this was not dangerous and the prophecy did not mention death. I was like a big sister to all these girls, and they trusted me with this quest. The girls and I went back to my head of cabin room to talk things over, and we think that we figured out the prophecy.

The girls were the child of courage as they were only 12 and going on a quest that they didn't have to. I was the child of smarts, although this could be Hannah we all thought it was me. Rachel was the one who used to love the arts, painting. The oracle mentioned was the first, and came upon the responsibilities without guidance. We had to help our home by getting a new oracle and getting rid of the over crazed old one. With no help meant that the gods would not help us, or I had to make the final decision. We had no idea about the other two lines, then the spirit was obviously of the oracle and we had to find it a new home.

Everyone went back to their cabins excited about the quest, and began to pack their things whilst I ransacked the infirmary for nectar and ambrosia. You never can be too careful.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just remembered on all my recent updates I forgot to do disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Chapter 8

Early the next morning Argus drove the 5 of us into New York City, and I bought us train tickets for the subway. We were going to head to Hollywood and visit some spirits in the underworld and try and find the oracles spirit to talk to. We were looking for a descendant of the first oracle to be the new oracle, as we journeyed back she would be are friend whilst Rachel is our foe. I'm guessing that the Oracles descendants don't live in the U.S, as it talks about how far we would go. Once we had rode on the subway to the end of the line, we got a taxi to the train station and headed towards Hollywood. Hannah and I had estimated that the journey would probably take 2-3 days depending on the weather, and the number of towns we stopped at.

I opened Amanda's bag looking for a magazine, I didn't care what I was reading, and as long as I did I would be fine. After pushing aside the many clothes she brought, I finally found 4 magazines. There were 3 one direction magazines, and one fashion magazine, looking better I also found the first Twilight book. I settled down in a chair, and opened my book trying to ignore the girls gossiping. Hannah's friend Ellie looked a bit off, and I felt she should go back to camp. I Iris-Messaged Chiron calling for a group to come pick her up from the train.

As we neared the station I grabbed her arms and gave her to Butch a son of Iris, he set her in the chariot and a daughter of Apollo, called Amy, began checking her forehead and temperature. Once we had settled down I began to read Twilight, and found out that it was better than people thought it was. I got so engrossed in the book I didn't notice the girls leaving to go to the restroom until I heard a scream coming from it.

Putting down my book I grabbed my dagger and a few throwing knives and entered the restroom. The girls were sitting on the sinks with a fury walking behind them pointing daggers at their necks. I loudly opened the door and walked in noisily, staggering around and holding onto the sink counters. I loudly called, girls it looks like your grandmothers done now, so can I please see the mirror to do my make-up. Dropping my lip stick near Amanda I asked her to pick it up, then dropped my bag, catching the attention of the fury. Sydney and Hannah quickly ran into a stall and grabbed their weapons from their hidden sheathes. Hannah had probably told Sydney my plan, so I began explaining it to Amanda. These girls weren't so good that they could just walk up to it and kill it, like Percy and I could have done, so we needed a plan. The girls would stand right behind the stall door, and Amanda and I would push her on the door, so it would fall open and she would land on the girl's daggers. Amanda would activate her lip stick sword, whilst she was doing this gaining the attention of the fury I would pull out my weapon and creep up behind her. I would press my dagger up against the nape of her neck, causing her to turn around and slip on the stuff that had fallen out my bag. Amanda would push her up against the door, and I would knock the door, so Hannah could unlock it. I lunged at the fury with my dagger, so she would jump backwards to save herself, but falling into the daggers.

The fury disintegrated and I packed up my stuff, and tidying up the mess we had made. I admired the girls strength and bravery for just sitting there not freaking out, or trying to run. They trusted me to come and save them, something others would not do and make rash decisions instead. Those 3 girls reminded me of my first quest with Percy and Grover. I always had to reason with them, and Hannah always helped them to be patient and wait for the right time.

I sat down again and began reading my book again, when the girls told me that Chiron had Iris messaged us, and that he wished to talk to us all. I closed my book and walked over to where they were standing. To be polite I first asked about how Ellie was doing, and Chiron said not well. This daughter of Apollo hadn't been sleeping, or eating enough, and had passed out to exhaustion. She also was frequently throwing up and had a fever. Amy had figured out that she probably hadn't been able to sleep with headaches, and been too warm at night. The fever had also made her feel sick and not want to eat, I wondered about why she didn't figure this out herself, she is a daughter of Apollo. Chiron asked us how our quest was going, and wanted a report on the information we had gathered. During the train ride the girls had been discussing the prophecy, so they told him a few of their theories and some of my own.

Chiron gave us a warning about entering the underworld, Hades hadn't been seen for a while, and Persephone didn't find him when she went down for her 6 months. We took this to mind and I cut the connection. We packed our things up, and used our bags as pillows as we began drifting to sleep hearing the rhythm of the train.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**Percy: Admit the truth**

**Me: Never**

**Annabeth: Tell them or die**

**Me: You will never…**

**Annabeth: Are you sure? (Holds a knife to my neck)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy: Wise girl are you ready for our date?**

**Annabeth: Let me just wipe the blood of my hands. **

**(The two of them leave)**

**Me: Guys are you going to untie me? Don't leave! Really, really! Bye then!**

Chapter 9

After a few hours of sleep I awoke to the sound of footsteps on the train, I opened my eyes and sat up seeing that we were at the last station. From the window I saw a lady and her Chihuahua board the train, you weren't allowed to bring animals on to the train, but I didn't see anything. They got on a carriage a few down from ours, I then remembered what had happened last time we were with 'A lady and her Chihuahua' at the St. Louis Arch. The Echidna and the Chimera had ruined the beautiful architecture there, and Percy had fallen off.

I made the decision that I should try to wake the girls up and get off the train, but the Echidna sat down in our carriage. I started braiding Hannah's hair hoping she would wake up, that girl could scream if someone touched her hair it always got so tangled. I put my hand over her mouth muffling a scream, and whispered in her ear to wake the girls and ask no questions. I walked out the carriage along a few and back, and started mumbling some nonsense to Hannah that I had found our parents, so they should grab their bags and we would go. The Echidna stood up and asked if we needed anyone to watch our bags, and I made up a story.

I told her that we were all going on vacation as a family, and that Hannah was my sister and we were going with her friends. The 3 sets of parents had gone on earlier and were staying in a relaxing resort to give them a break for 2 days before they were due to get on the train with us. I had found their carriage, so I had told them we'd move to them, and then said to the Echidna that we didn't need her help with our bags and we were fine. I walked a decent amount of carriages away and told the girls that when I said go we were going to put on our backpacks and jump off the train. They all looked at me like I was crazy until I had told them that the lady in our carriage was the Echidna and her dog was the Chimera.

The girls signaled they were ready and I waited for the train to slow down a bit and told them to jump, note to anyone out there don't jump from a moving train. We all somehow landed by rolling and didn't break any bones, although our bodies we bruised and sore, we decided to move away from the track. We approached the forest on the outside of the track, and moved inward for about half an hour before I decided to set up a camp. Pulling some logs together we sat eating the food we had packed and had a quarter of an ambrosia square each. It would make us ready to be able to walk a long way tomorrow, I decided that we should try and sleep for the night. I volunteered to take the first watch and we settled down on a soft patch of grass using our backpacks as pillows and wearing as many jackets as we possibly could to stay warm.

I was beginning to get tired, but wanted to let everyone else get a good night's rest when I heard a rustling coming from the trees. I got my weapon at the ready and tried to wake the girls up but they were all out like a light. Circling our camp I listened for footsteps, but didn't hear anything. I began to lower my guard when I came face to face with someone I did not expect to see. It was Thalia!

The other hunters came out of sight and they set up their camp and moved the girls into some of their tents. I hugged Thalia and asked her why the hunters were here, she explained they were on their way to camp and were running a day late, so decided to stay at one of their regular spots to find me here. Lady Artemis offered me some food, but I declined knowing it was getting late and that I should go to sleep. Reading my mind I was offered a tent, or one to share with Thalia was given a blanket and sent to bed. I never knew a 12 year old with so much authority and power in her voice even if she was an immortal goddess who was thousands of years old.

I lay down in my sleeping bag, and closed my eyes wishing for peaceful dreams, being a demigod that didn't happen. Whilst on this quest I had been thinking about Rachel a lot, I thought we had sorted out our problems with each other. Well when she trapped me in her cave I realized I hadn't done anything, she had tortured me for crying out loud. I remembered what she thought would break me, Percy. He was the one who was to loyal, I just wanted something permanent. I realized something, Percy was the only permanent thing in my life, there would always be camp, but I couldn't rely on it when I was older.

During these dreams I realized something, I couldn't become a hunter of Artemis, it wouldn't work out for me, and I was still in love with Percy. When someone saves your life and you save theirs countless times it creates a bond between those two people. I needed to tell Thalia in the morning that I was not going to become a hunter. I closed my eyes and finally peaceful sleep came to me and I drifted into unconsciousness. **(A/N she's not unconscious, when you sleep your unconscious so she's just sleeping)**

**Review, and check out other things I'm working on! Thanks for reading!**

**-WiseGirlAnnabethChase **


End file.
